The Mesmer
by Enigmatic PermaForm
Summary: Laura the Mesmer meets Terra and his friends, May and Roran. Terra, Laura, May, and Roran are forced to travel to Eye of The North or risk being banned from where they lived, Lion's Arch. What awaits them in the north? Some info maybe not be accurate


The Mesmer

It was a cold day in Lion's Arch. Everybody was settled in their house, sitting around the fire. One girl about the age of 14 wandered the streets in search of something to eat, her family was poor and her parents were clinging on to life. The girl walked on to the docks and saw a light on in a ship. She knocked on the door, and Lionguard Figo came to the door. "Yes miss? Can I help you?" Figo asked.

"I was just wondering if you had any spare food?" The girl murmured. Figo closed the door without answering. The girl walked away, sad. If she couldn't find any food her family would probally starve, but not her brother. The girl had a big brother who was 15, he was a Ranger unlike his little sister. The girl was in deep thought about her big brother when she tripped over a log and landed on her bottom in front of a fire. She rubbed the dirt out of her eyes and looked up. There were 3 other people there around the same age as her.

"Hey. What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Taking care of our friend." A necromancer responded. "My name is Terra." he said.

"My name is Laura." The girl said. "I'm a Mesmer, not a very good one though." Terra's eyes lit up, and the rest of the group glared at Laura. "Did I do something?" Laura said stepping back.

"You said you're a Mesmer correct?" Terra asked. Laura nodded. Terra got up and sat down next to Laura, and put his arm around her. "Do you think you can remove the hex on our friend?" Terra asked.

"I can try...I'm not very good." Laura responded.

"Can't hurt." A voice said from her left. It was an Assasin. "My name is May" The assasin went on, "Give it your best shot." Laura nodded and looked at their ill friend. She held her hands above the ill person's heart. _Shatter Hex!_ A purple ray engulfed Laura's hand and, judging by appearance, was healing Terra' and May's friend.

Laura finished, and fell back, only to be caught by Terra. May sat down next to their friend as the color began to return to his skin, and he sat up. "Roran!" May shouted as she gave him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too May, how did you remove that hex?" Roran asked. Terra stepped in.

"I'd like you to meet our new friend, Laura. She is a mesmer and managed to remove your hex." Terra said. "She isn't very skilled but she was able to pull it off."

"I'm in your debt." Roran said. "Thank you for saving my life." Laura giggled. "Mhmm." Roran and Terra helped Laura sit down on a log around the fire, for she was a bit weak from casting that spell. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he get hexed?" Laura asked. Terra began to explain.

"Well, we were on our way back from visiting Droknar's Forge. We were searching for a better place to live. Anyway, we were trying to make it through Lornar's Path alive to Beacon's Perch, to rest for the night. When out of no where, 2 Wurms popped up out of the ground, blocking our path. A Ritualist was riding one of them, and a Mesmer the other. May managed to take down the Wurm the Ritualist was on, while Roran and I were trying to defeat the Mesmer. The Wurm retreated in to the ground, leaving the Mesmer open, thinking we could beat him. We charged. I was knocked down by the Ritualist from a distance. The Mesmer put a hex on Roran. Seeing as Roran was too weak to battle, May and I had to get him out of there. Then out of nowhere, the Ritualist opened up a portal, and they both fled the scene. Apparently something had scared them away. Roran was loosing his sight, but he tells us that he saw a Norn Warrior in the distance. We can't decide if he really did, or it was a figment of imagination."

"What's a Norn?" Laura asked.

"A Norn is a powerful race from the North. One of the strongest races, along with the Asura." May replied.

"Correct, the Mesmer and Ritualist appeared to be from the Jade Race, they are from Kaineng. The Jade fear the Norn, so that could be the reason they fled, I promise you that was a Norn Warrior!" Roran said.

"Norn are normally found only in the North, if they aren't in the North, they are usually seen around Droknar's Forge and Camp Rankor. So it is possible there was a Norn warrior there." May said. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. Laura fell back off her log. Terra, Roran, and May jumped to their feet. Laura got up, "What was that?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure, care to come exploring with us?" Terra said.

"Yeh sure!" Laura responded. The group walked to the outskirts of Lion's Arch, and heard footsteps and talking. "I think it's coming from Lion's Gate." Roran whispered. Terra helped his friends over the gate and they saw an Elementalist and a wrather tall female warrior. "Who are they?" Laura asked.

"I can't quite tell, I'll get a closer look, wait here." May said. May vanished in to the shadows, and almost instantly, appeared behind a tree, close to the Elementalist and Warrior. May listened closely.

"Vekk! Don't drop those crates!" The warrior said.

"Maybe if you help me I won't!" Vekk replied. Just then, a monk stepped out of the shadows.

"Jora! Help him!" The monk said.

"Ogden! You made it!" Vekk said.

"Yes but we must hurry and get these supplies back to Eye of The north, the destroyers are coming." Ogden said. Jora and Vekk agreed and hurried the crates in to the shadows where Ogden had entered. After all the crates were in, Ogden, Vekk, and Jora stepped in to the shadows. May heard Ogden say, "Vekk! Close the portal!"

May came out of hiding and motioned to her friends to come down. Her friend's jumped over the gate and landed next to May. The group ran in to the shadow where the other 3 had went, upon closer inspection, they found a portal. "Should we go-" Laura was cut off by another earthquake.

"It came from Lion's Gate!" May heard from a distance. "Darn! That's Figo and the rest of the Lionguards, we have no choice but to enter, we could be banned from Lion's Arch if we are caught in Lion's Gate." May said.

"Really?" Laura asked.

"How do you not know that? Where are you from?" Terra asked.

"I'm from Kamadan." Laura said.

"Oh? How did you-" Terra was cut off by May's hand covering his mouth. "This isn't really the time for talking! Follow them." The group ran in and saw Vekk messing with the portal controls. Soon enough, the portal closed, and unless they wanted to die, the group had to follow Vekk.

They followed Vekk and the rest for about 10 miles until they stopped. "Ok is everybody here?" Ogden asked.

"Yeh." Jora responded.

"Good, now let's get to Boreal Station, I can sense the destroyers closing in!" Ogden said. Terra was creeping closer to listen, when he tripped and there was a loud thud. Vekk spun around and saw a necromancer lying there. Ogden saw the rest of the group hiding behind some crates. "How did you guys get in here?!" Ogden yelled. Then, another earthquake happened.

"No time to talk, bookah. If your here you mine as well come with us, or be torn apart by the Destroyers Follow us to Boreal Station, quick!" Vekk said. Jora and Ogden lead the group to another portal.

"The portal's closed!" Jora said. "Vekk hurry up and open it!" Vekk nodded and walked over to the controls and began working. The group spun around and saw the destroyers closing in fast.

"We have no choice but to fight." Ogden said.

"There is no chance we can win." Jora replied. Then, a large golem appeared out of nowhere. "DE-STROY" it said. The golem charged forward and was some how holding off the destroyers, but it didn't look like it was going to work for long. Vekk got the portal working. "Everybody in!" Vekk shouted. Everybody went in, and the golem retreated.

When the group got through the portal, Vekk quickly disabled it. "That was close!" Terra said.

"What was that golem?" Laura asked.

"I think that was M.O.X. It only appears when needed." Jora said.

"Forget the golem, lets get these crates to Eye of The North." Ogden said. The group agreed and headed to Boreal Station.

When they got there, they settled in a hotel for the night. "Rest up bookah." Vekk said, patting Terra on the back. Terra just rolled his eyes.

"This is a nice little place." Roran stated.

"Got that right." Terra replied. Terra turned around to ask Laura something, but she was gone, so was May. "Hey, where did Laura and May go?" Terra asked Roran. Roran pointed to the balcony. Laura and May were sitting on the balcony talking.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys, when we get to Eye of The North, do you think I could learn some new Mesmer skills?" Laura asked.

"Yeh probally, a few miles north of Eye of The North is Gunnar's Hold. My friend lives there, he is a Mesmer. He could probally teach you things." May replied.

"This is completely off subject, but how long have you known Roran and Terra? Are they nice?" Laura mumbled.

"Aww yeh they're great. Roran is just awesome, I have a crush on him." May looked around hoping Roran didn't hear her. "Terra knows I like him, but I made him swear not to tell. Terra is a bit hot-headed but he's truly a nice guy."

"He is?" Laura replied. Terra stepped out on to the balcony.

"You're darn right I'm a nice guy." He joked.

"Terra! I thought you were inside with Roran." May yelled.

"I was, but I came looking for Laura." Terra said. Laura blushed and hid her face behind her hands, hoping Terra didn't see.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower, have fun you 2." May said, stepping inside.

"Wait!" Laura shouted running towards the door. May closed it and left.

"What's the matter? I don't bite." Terra laughed. Laura giggled too. Terra was pearing over the balcony. Laura got up and joined him. "Whatcha looking at?" Laura said poking Terra.

"The Ice Cliff Chasm." He responded.

"Whats that?"

"Its the route from here to Eye of the North, and from there to Gunnar's Hold. It can be very dangerous. I'm just thinking on how we're to make it through alive."

"We can't just avoid the monsters?" Laura wondered.

"That is almost inpossible. There are monsters in the Ice Cliff Chasm called Mandragors. They move at high speeds and blend in with the icy surface. They often hide under the snow and attack passing travelers. They also attack the legs first to knock you down, we'd have to stick together and defeat whatever we run in to. The only other monsters are wolfs and Avalanches." Terra answered.

"Avalanches? Those snow things?"

"No, the Avalanche is indeed a monster, it gets it's name from it's attack style. If it hears your spots you, it will charge you without stopping. Avalanches attack with cripples and hexes. Not very hard to defeat in a group. Overall if we stay together we can make it to Gunnar's Hold safely."

"Wait a sec, how do you know all this?" Laura snapped.

"One of my best friends lives in Sifhalla, a town near Drakkar Lake. Her name is Sif Shadowhunter. I met her in a raging blizzard at Drakkar Lake. The ice was frozen solid, the monsters had retreated, but I had fallen through the ice, my necromancer skills unable to keep my alive. When Sif and her guild came to my rescue. They pulled me out of the ice and brought me to their Guild Hall deep in the caves just a little west of Sifhalla. They healed me up and Sif and I became good friends. I asked Sif what she was doing out in a blizzard like that. She told me she was the leader of her guild, and her guild is dedicated to helping friends in need. There are many places in this area. The snowy regions are very dangerous. These include the Ice Cliff Chasm, the Norheart Domains, Drakkar Lake, and Bjora marches. There is an outpost at the most eastern part of the icy region called Longeye's Ledge. Upon exiting the east side you will find yourself in a sunny place." Terra explained. May came in her nightgown. "Hey you 2 lovebirds, get some sleep we have a long journey tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Laura snapped. Terra just had a blank expression on his face. Everybody walked in the hotel room and got in bed.

Before everybody settled down, Vekk handed everybody earplugs. "What are these for?" Roran asked.

"Ogden snores." Vekk replied. Ogden rolled over on his side. Everybody went to sleep.

It was 1 in the morning, when there was a whisper. "Terra...wake up sleepy..." Laura whispered. Terra turned to his side snuggling his pillow.

"Terra...!" Laura said a bit louder giving him a little push. Terra remained oblivious. "Terra!..." Laura said one more time pushing him out of bed.

"What!" Terra screamed, no one awoke. "Keep your voice down! Can I borrow a pillow?" Laura asked.

"You woke me for a pillow...?" Terra snorted, half asleep. Laura nodded. "Just take one and go to sleep will ya?" Terra replied. He layed his head down on his pillow to go to sleep.

"Thank you!" Laura said, pulling the pillow out from under Terra's head. Terra glanced at Laura and moved his other pillow under his head.


End file.
